Love acorss the universe
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: When Fayt and everyone find themselves on a new planet, they can't help but think its different. The world of Gaia There they meet a Certin Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. I aint telling you the pairings!
1. Crash Landing and new friends

Chapter 1

I do not own FF 7 Or Star Ocean

" Tifa?...Tifa..." A blonde haired man repeated softly as a brunette haired woman looked up, who seem to stare out the window.

" Are you alright? You seem kinda down..." Cloud asked taking a seat next to Tifa. Tifa only smiled.

" I'm fine, nothing is wrong." She replied softly. Cloud pulled her slight and stared into her ruby eyes. " I know you Tifa you hide your sadness." Cloud responded.

Tifa blinked and only smiled. " Nothing is wrong." She stood up and walked behind the bar counter. Cloud watched her worriyingly. Tifa ran her fingers through her brunette locks and began to wash dishes silently. Suddenly the dorr swung opena nd a small girl. Marlene stroms in fuming, and a young boy followed her.

"Marlene! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Denzel exclaimed as the anrgy girl made her way up the stairs. He quickly followed her up the stairs.

" I'm sorryt he guys dared me too!" Denzel cried. He followed her to her room. Cloud stood up and blinked a few times before following them up the stairs. As he entered Marlene was crying into her pillow and Denzel was attempting to make her feel better. Cloud blinked a few times before entering. He stepped in and looked around, then down at the children. He gave a sigh and sat down.

"What happened?" He asked simply looking to the crying girl, then to Denzel. Denzel looked up at the blonde man and sighed.

" I was dared to kiss Marlene. I didn't think she would be mad!" Denzel spoke frustrated.

" Oh course I would be mad! You didn't ask me permission!" Marlene nearly screamed at Denzel. Cloud blinksed and sighed, he scrtached the back of his head with his hand.

" I see, well Denzel did you apologize?" Cloud asked, not really sure what to do. Denzel looked up and shook his head.

" No.." He turned to Marlene and took her hand in his.

" Marlene I am deeply sorry don't be mad at me!" Denzel began to beg for forgivness. Marlene looked at him and sniffled and smiled. " Alright Denzel I forgive you but next time you kiss me, I'm going to hit you." Marlene repiled with a smile. Cloud smiled and continued to watch them.

Back downstairs, Bar

Tifa continued to wash the dishes silently, each plate wipped clean fromt he food of the previous night. The sound of the door opening caught her attetion and she looked up. She blinked at the custmors in her doorway. " Welcome to the Seventh Heaven, how can I help you?" she asked. She took a closer look to find most of them were injured.

"Please help...we were in an accident..." One man said before falling to one knee. Tifa rushed to them, she exaimed them. One had blue hair and blue eyes and was male he looked only a few years older than Yuffie. In his arms he held a small girl with white hair and pig tails, she was unconisus. The man in the back wore black and had spiky blonde hair, but it was more flat at the top, he looked around Cid's age. There was a woman who leaned against the door frame she seem to be fine. Her hair was short and red. She had a small boy curled in her arms who also seeme to be unconiusus. Lastly there was a man, who was leaning against the dorr but he was knocked out, he had black spikey hair that goes into blonde at the ends, along his back were two long pony tails that were wrapped in white cloth. She noticed he had a claw like arm.

"What happened!" Tifa asked. She helped the red haired woman drag the men into the dry and warmth. She ran upstairs and grabbed a first aid kit and some healing materia. Cloud caught her movements from the corner of his eyes and stood up and followed her down. His eyes widen at the wounded people lying on the floor. He dashed over to Tifa's side.

" Whats going on?" He asked Tifa, who was busy patching them up. She turned to Cloud. " They were in an accident." Tifa repiled then letting the materia form into skin on her wrist. Her flesh abrosbed the emerald orb. Tifa closed her eyes. " Cure three!" She yelled suddenly what seem like sprakles or dust glided across the bodies of the fallen persons. They all sat up and looked to eachother completely healed.

" What happend?" the Blue haired young man asked to the big bulky blonde man.

" I dunno, but I got a hunch." He repiled and grinned. The blue haired boy blinked and winced at the words.

" Not another one of your hunches!" He yelled to the blonde man. The red haired woman walked over to Tifa and bowed slightly.

" My name is Nel Zelpher, And I thank you for your healing and aid." she stood stright and smiled softly. Tifa smiled and looked to everyone else.

" Your welcome, Who are you all?" She asked. Cloud nodded in agreement wonderig who they were as well. The parrty of strangers stood and walked over to the Tifa and Cloud. The blue haired boy smiled.

" I'm Fayt Leingod,and thats Cliff Fitter. " Fayt pointed to the tall muscle man. Cliff grinned." Nice to meet ya."

" And over there the girl is Peppita Rosetteti" Fayt began to introduce everyone. Once he was finished he turned back to Tifa. " And who might you two be?" He asked politely. Tifa nodded and looked to Cloud.

" I'm Tifa Lockheart, and this man is Cloud Strife." She smiled as she spoke staring at Fayt. Fayt nodded. " Thanks" He repiled.

" Tell us what happened, why were you all hurt?" Cloud asked, his tone a serious one. Fayt looked to him and gave a slight nod. They sat down at the bar, and Tifa walked behind the bar. Cloud sat next to Nel, who seem to be staring out the window.

" We were attacked on our way here, becuase our..car had been hit." Fayt began. Cloud perked up staring at Fayt. Fayt looked to Cliff and Cliff shrugged.

" Attack by who?" Cloud asked sternly. Fayt shrugged. " We don't know who, but there were three and they all have sliver hair. One had long sliver hair, one had merisum and the other was a bulky muslce man with short hair. " Sophia exclaimed, as she sat on the stool. Tifa and Cloud looked to each other. The tension raised in the room..

" It...can't be..." Tifa muttered and stared at Cloud. Cloud nodded. " _Kadaj's gang but I killed them! Oh man.." _Cloud thought to himself and looked to Fayt and the others.

" Don't worry about it, Me and Tifa will take care of it." Cloud spoke in a resurring tone. Cliff smacked his fists together.

" Hey we want to help too! We have some experiance!" Cliff roared. Fayt nodded.

" We may not look it, but we can defend ourselves.." Nel spoke up. Albel smirked and turn to Tifa.

" They will regret crossing my path. " Albel sneered and leaned against the wall. Tifa smiled slightly.

" Alright but not everyone can go. " Tifa said looking at them. Fayt nodded.

" Alright it shall be me, Cliff and Albel." Fayt decided. Everyone nodded and began to prepare their items. Tifa and Cloud mounted on his moto bike Fenrir, and Fayt. Cliff and Albel rode Chocobos. They headed into the dessert section nce they left Midgar.

Authoress: First Chappie done!


	2. Albel's first Smack

I do not own any of these games.

"_Never..be afriad of your enemies...live on.."_ _" No! Father you have to get up!" "My body is burned from the enteral flame of the dragon, You may fail today, but the results will be different tomorrow..I can no longer teach you swordsmenship,but my sword will forever be in your hands..."_

"Albel!" A blonde haired Cliff screamed in the Captain's ear. Albel looked up and jumped nearly falling off his chocobo. Cliff and Fayt laughed as the two-toned swordsmen attempted to stay on, when he finaly was able to get himself back on the back of his chocobo, his eyes glared at the two laughing young men.

"You think it was funny Maggots!" Albel shouted. Cliff and Fayt looked to eachother and nodded.

"Well you were in a daze, so we wanted to get your attetion." Fayt repiled with a grin. Cloud and tifa pulled up next to them, the chocobos came to a stop and so did the bike. Tifa smiled and looked at Albel.

"I see your having a little trouble staying on, here let me ride with you." Tifa suggested. Fayt and Cliff looked to Albel who was dumbfounded and was about to refuse when she was already in the saddle with Albel. Albel blinked a few times and didn't realy know what to do, he never had a woman so close to him inhis life, so naturally his cheeks were flushed a red color. Cloud frowned a bit and glared at Albel.

"Alright can we continue?" Cloud spoke. Fayt and Cliff nodded before Cloud took off and taking the lead. Tifa smiled at Albel and placed her arms around his waist, as her fingers wrapped around the reins. Albel's eyes widen a bit, but he remained silent.

_"What is this? Why wasn't I able to say anything or refuse her! Where does this woman think she can get off touching me without permission no doubt! Why...Why is my heart beating so fastly it never did that before when I was around the other girls! Not around Maria or Nel not even Mirage!...This feeling I do not know, I'm afriad of it..." _Albel The Wicked thought to himself before looking to the side to hide his redful cheeks.

"Alright here we go! Try to keep up Fayt, you too Cliff!" Tifa Shouted happily before kicking the Chocobo's side. The Chocobo made a warking sound and took off running. Fayt and Cliff blinked and kicked their's in order to keep up.

"Hey Tifa! That wasn't fair you didn't tell us!" Fayt and Cliff yelled in unison. But the Brunette woman and the Multi-colored haired young man had surpassed them and was well way up to Cloud. Tifa laughed and Albel was silent.

"Not having fun Mr. Nox?" Tifa asked. Albel looked to her and narrowed his crismon eyes.

"Its Albel and I don't have fun." He repiled sternly. Tifa giggled and continued to control the large bird.

"You should have fun, then you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud!" Tifa laughed. Albel winced at the words, and turned around furiously.

"Listen here woman! Its no businuss of your own to compare me to a stick!" He yelled, But as he turned his claw slammed against her face, causing her to lose her balance, and before Albel could react she fell off and hit the dessert terra with a thud. Albel gasped slightly and grabbed the reins, but the bird was out of control and threw Albel from it's back. Albel fell on his butt and was unhurt, but the chocobo escaped. Albel ran over to Tifa was was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head.

" Man, You didn't have to hit me!" She yelled at Albel. Albel growled lowly at the woman.

" It was an accident woman."Albel repiled rudely. Tifa stood up and walked over to him.

" I have a name you know its TI-FA, and you should at least apologize!" She shouted at him,Albel growled at her.

" Pfft, I don't apologize to anyone!" Albel spoke in his arrgoant tone, but this time it was his mistake, for before he would think, a hand bursh against his cheek hardly, forcing him to stumbble back.

"Fine be a jerk, but now we have to walk!" Tifa nearly screamed before walking passd him. Albel stood silently and pressed his good hand acorss the stinging cheek, he winced, just as she was walking pass, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close and began to stare into her eyes. Tifa glared back at him before her cheeks turning red.

" Ifs its a apology you want fine, I'm sorry." Albel muttered. Tifa blinked and pulled away. She turned away quckly, and Albel blinked.

" Thank you, Apology accepted." Tifa smiled softly and turned around to show the Black birdage Captain. Albel stepped back staring at the burnette woman.

" Why are you smiling?" He asked slightly interested. She only smiled more before walking over to him, she looked up at him.

" Because you apologized." She repsonded. Albel blinked and watched her flag Cloud down. Cloud blinked and stopped Tifa ran to him.

"What happened Teef?" He asked calling her, her nickname. Tifa smiled.

"The chocobo got spooked and we fell off." She repiled. Cloud nodded as Tifa mounted behind him on the bike.

" Albel, Fayt and Cliff are coming hitch a ride with them!" Tifa shouted to him before taking off with cloud.

Albel nodded, and just as Tifa said they arrived, and to Fayt and Cliff surpise Albel had a akward and small smile on his face.

"Wait hold the phone! Is...Albel Nox, The Wicked, the heatless one...actually..!" Fayt began but stopped too stunned to finish.

"SMILING!" Cliff ended for Fayt. Cliff and Fayt nearly fell off thier chocbos. Albel frowned and narrowed his eyes at the fools before mounting behind Fayt. Fayt snickered and the chocobos took off once more. The trio had lost sight of Tifa and Cloud, they continued down the road.

Meanwhile

A sliver haired man who sem to look only a few years younger than cloud stared into a green mako materia. " So..those people who we attacked earler are looking for revenge." Kadaj laughed a his brother Yazoo walked up.

" Yes...And there is a new Nii-san with them, i had the oppunity to meet him.." The long slivered hair man grinned.

" A new Nii-san..hmm I don't think our brother will like this, Plus he will surely try to defeat us again." Loz spoke up and began to cry.

"Aww...Don't cry Loz, we will take whats valueble to Nii-san...and then Ka-san will rewaken inside her..." Kadaj laughed manicly and tossed the materia up.

_"Why are you here, swordsmen from another world..?" _Albel looked up, his mind was deep in thought.

" Someting wrong Albel?" Faty asked. Albel was silent and looked up, they finally got Cloud in thier sight.

"_Soon...it will begin..again.."_


	3. Fainted

I do not own these games please keep that in mind.

Authoress: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm sor happy you like the stories so far.

Cloud: This is Chapie 3

Tifa: Please REad and Reivew!

Authoress: Domo Arrigato!

Tifa and Cloud: Thank you!

It was nearly nightfall before Cloud and company reached the forgotten capital. Cloud seem to be lost in thought. Tifa on the other hand was talking to Fayt and Cliff, Albel of course was silent, but continued to listen.

" The Forgotten Capital..." Tifa began but broke off looking to Cloud. A look of worry came over her face. Albel blinked once at the name, it strangely familar and yet unknown to him, a shiver twirled up his spine. He looked around and everything became dark. He was losing focus, but he didn't know what was going on. He continued to trail behind them. But as he came closer to the forest the more focus he lost. He continued walking attempting to shake the feeling away.

"Tifa, What is this place.." Fayt asked in a stern tone. Tifa turned and stared at Fayt.

" The forgotten Capital..this where my journey and Cloud's began to settle a score over five years old..And this is where we lost someone dear to us..." Tifa began. Cloud perked his head up and listened to her words intently, he didn't want to hear them, but he couldn't speak up to Tifa if he tried. Tifa this woman, his woman. They went through so much together, he always loved her, she was a sister to him. He never wanted to think of a life without her, he didn't want to lose her like he did with Aeris, he stood there helpless to the cause. He never even moved he was frozen with fear until it was too late. He lost his dear friend, he couldn't say he was in love with Aeris, when Tifa was on his mind. He needed to protect her, and yet he felt helpless to her, to get her to notice that he had feelings for her. He could never tell, it was his secret and it shall remain one. Cloud turned and looked around at the lake to find in empty.

" Tifa, no one is here." Cloud spoke up. Tifa walked over to him and looked around, her ruby eyes scanning the current area.

" Perphs they are out?" Tifa spoke up. Cliff and Fayt sat down to take a rest Albel remain standing he brought his good hand to his face and shielded his eyes as he feel more dizzier and lightheaded. He manged to keep his balance, but something was there with him, something he could see with his eyes. It was something he could only see thus he slowly lowered his head and sat down. His eyes were shut tight.

_"Hmm, I remeber you now...Divinuu" _ Albel looked up quickly and looked around to find everyhing was white, he looked around then suddenly felt someone press against his back. He look to speak but no words came from his mouth.

_" I see..you don't remeber yourself...thats fine...it will begin soon, are you ready?" _

_"Who..are you?"_ Albel thought in his mind, there fore he can't speak.

_"The question is..who are you?" _

_"What mockery is this? I know who I am, I'm Albel the Wicked one!" _ He shouted in his mind.

_"heheheh..Are you now? I don't beileve you..You will soon remeber who you are, then you will become one with the planet once more..." _

Suddenly a bright and blinding light engulf the Captain. He struggled against it but it was too much like a bindment. He couldn't breathe or move. He continued to struggle only to find the more he struggled the more it grew tighter on his form. He gasp for air. Finally it grew too much and the Wery Captain opened his eyes. His optics came into focus as he looked where he was. He attempted to sit up but found that diffcult. He manged to sit, his back flesh against the wall.

" A dream..." He muttered and looked around. The laughter of children rang outside his door. He stared at the dorr tensely, the door knob began to turn the the wooden door opened slowly to find the Brunette woman walking in.

" Hey, your awake." Tifa said walking over to him. Albel's heart skipped a beat. He nodded slightly.

"Where am I?" He asked slightly confused.

" Back at the Seventh heaven, you collasped." Tifa informed him. a look of digust for himself danced acrossed his face. Albel was silent and Tifa stood up and headed for the door.

" What about Kadaj?" Albel suddenly spoke up. Tifa turned and smiled.

" They ambushed us but we amnged to kick there tails." Tifa repiled before walking out of the room. Albel watched her silently before getting up and following her. Tifa was behind the counter of the bar by the time he came down. Cloud looked up at Albel.

" Your awake." Cloud spoke softly his mind more into his work on the table. "Tifa I have to deliver a package today." Tifa gave a nod to Cloud and Cloud took off to do his new job.

Albel sat down where Cloud sat moments ago. He looked at Everyone who wa busy ethier taking care of the orphans or they were talking to eachother. Albel couldn't help but stare at Tifa. He never saw such a beautiful creature. Long darkish hair with ruby gewm eyes that seem to glisten with hope. He body seem to be angelic, each curve seem to be perfect. Her smile lights up to everyone. Yet to him it was annoying. How couls a woman like her give mercy to her enemies smile to the wicked. Laugh with the hatrd. He couldn't understand her at all. He never really found women a dire need in life, infact he had never been kissed or touched by a girl. Back on his planet they knew better than to touch Albel the wicked. But this girl seem to do everything that no other woman dared. His heart skipped a beat again as she drew near to him.

" How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile. Albel's eyes widen a bit as he flushed. Noticing this Tifa blinked.

" Your not getting a fever are you?" She asked ina worried tone. Before Albel could respond the palm of her hand was against the flesh of his forehead. Albel's eyes widen with fear or rage he wasn't too sure.

" Hmm your a little warm, perphs you need to lie down.." She suggested. Albel swatted her hand away from his head and turned slightly. Tifa blinked a bit.

" Hmph don't touch me Woma-...Tifa." Albel corrected himself. Tifa smiled happily.

" You called me by my name!" She cheered.

" Albel must be running a fever." Nel spoke sarcasticly. Albel narrowed his eyes at the Red haired woman who walked past them. Tifa blinked and smiled softly.

" You know, its not everyday I meet a guy who likes to dress in drag.." Tifa began. Albel shot a glare at her.

" What do you mean?" Albel raged. Tifa laughed.

" Nothing I like it, I mean not alot of guys can pull off that look." Tifa continued. Albel's cheks flushed again before he got up and walked outside. He knew now that woman is not a regular one...or at least not to him. Soon night fell on the tavern and Cloud returned. Everyone has gone to bed all execpt for Nel. Cloud walked in to find her sitting alone at the bar. Cloud joined her.

" Hey Nel something wrong?" Cloud asked looking to her. Nel looked up and gave him a soft smile.

" No, I never usually go to bed this early, you must have tired out my boys." Nel said with a chukle. Cloud smiled.

" They are good fighters..Although you guys have a strange aura about you." Nel looked over to Cloud nervously.

"But everyone does I guess." Cloud sighed. Nel noticed a hint of saddness.

"Whats wrong Cloud?" Nel asked. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" He instantly said. Nel cocked a brow.

"Uh-huh? Why then do you give Albel such disgusting looks?" Nel repiled hitting a sore spot.

"I do not!" Cloud fumed.

" Lemme guess, You love Tifa, but she doesn't notice, now that Albel hangs out with her, you feel like she was stolen from you." Nel explained. hitting the nail on the head. Cloud raised an eyebrow at her.

"H-How did you know?" Cloud spoke up in a small rage of embrrassment. Nel smirked slightly.

" I been around a while besides, Its a girl thing." Nel repiled. She got up and headed upstairs leaving Cloud alone. Cloud blinked a few timed before sighing.

" She's right..." Cloud muttered before closing his eyes.

Chapie 3 done! This is a great story I find it fun and cute I hope you do too, don't worry there will be alot of action soon! R/R!


	4. Midnight Talk and Laughter

I do not own S.O or FF7

Me: Lets begin shall we...

Read and Review please!

Tifa awoke in the night with a panic, her body trembled at the night she was in, the night she always feared. Sher looked to the clock, It was about two am. she sighed and stood up.

"Darn nightmares she spoke. " She muttered.

"Everynight it the samw one, Sephiroth...and Then Cloud disappearing forever..." Her voiced trembled as she spoke. She hung her head. She walked downstairs, It was dark so it was hard to see. She slip passed her bar and then to outide. She sat on the porch and stared at the stars.

"Cloud..." she thought to herself.

"You were always there for me, My prince, I never found any haterd of you at all...but even when your near me I find myself missing you..."

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and gasped to see a blonde hair man smiling at her.

"what are you still doing up Teef?" Cloud asked. Tifa smiled at the name he always called her.

"I couldn't sleep." She repiled. Cloud smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.. Tifa Smiled at Cloud and then looked up at the sky.

"Hmm.." Cloud sat next to her. "Reminds of our childhood promise doesn't it." He spoke. Tifa couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"What do you think of these new people?" Cloud asked. Tifa stared at him.

"Indeed they are strange but they need our help..."

Cloud gave a nod, then looked up.

"I know you can help them.., like you did me.." He spoke his voice low. Tifa's eyes widen at this a bit. It was true she did help Cloud find himself, but she still had doubts. She was still ingulfed by the sins of her past, Barret went on a journey to settle his past, and Cloud found peace...Why can't she find peace too? She hate thinking about it, it made her ache all over.

"Tifa, is there something wrong?" Cloud asked staring into her eyes. Tifa looked to him and smiled.

"not at all..." She repiled. She knew she was lying becuase deep downn she was in pain, she never wanted Cloud to know because then he would worry too. There have been many nights where tifa had silently cried herself to sleep, but the next day she felt at peace. She wanted to settle her past, but honestly she didn't know how. She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm tired..." Tifa spoke and stood. Cloud stood as well and looked to her.

"You need some sleep you look like a wreak." Cloud chuckled. Tifa shot deathglares at him.

"Hey! Mister, I snore the loudest!" Tifa repiled. Cloud flushed.

"I don't snore!" Cloud fummed. Tifa nodded.

"Very loudly" She teased and ran inside. Cloud ran after her.

"I'll get you tomorrow!" Cloud yawned and fell ontot he couch. Tifa was on the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Thanks Cloud.." she smiled at him. He blinked.

"For what?"

"For being you." She repiled and walked into her room. Cloud sat on the couch and smield softly to himself.

"Perphs she will find peace someday, yeah, I'll help too.." Cloud muttered and Fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

Albel awoke with a jerk. It was eight o clock. He sat up and looked around Fayt and the rest must have been down stairs. He got up and clothed himself. She strided downstairs cooly and sat at the bar. Tifa was up making breakfast for everyone. Cloud was reading the paper. Cliff and Marlene was playing video games in the living room. Nel was reading a book on the front porch. Sophia and Fayt were eating some of Tifa's food. Tifa smiled at Albel.

"Good Morning Albel." She spoke. Albel nodded in agreement. Cloud watched unnoticedly over his paper slightly, spying on his childhood friend. When all was safe he went back to reading.

"Oh Cloud there is a letter from Yuffie." Tifa spoke up.

"oh? Whats it say?" he asked setting downt he paper. Tifa openedthe letter and began to read it. Her face lit up at it, and she burst into Laughter. Cloud blinked at this. Tifa had only manged to hadn himt he letter. Cloud read it carefully.

_HEY! this is Yuffie, _

_I want to tell you that my daddy has found me the MOST hansome samurai to marry! I can't wait until I'm twenty he is so hot! although Vincent doesn't seem to happy, I wonder why? Anyway love to stay and write but I have a hubby to persuit_

_Love Yuffie. _

Cloud Blinked and chuckled at the letter. Tifa had manged to control her laughing.

"Who would marry Yuffie?" Cloud asked dumbfounded. Tifa giggled.

"Be nice." She smiled. Albel blinked with confusion.

"Hmm..."

Nel had walked in and witness them laughing. She blinked at them and stared as if they were two children laughing at nothing.

"Hey, Whats all the commotion?" She asked. Placing her hands on her hips. Tifa only smiled at Nel.

"A friend of mine thats all." Tifa manged to say. Cloud nodded and took his seat at the table. To Tifa it was going to be a beautiful day..

Me: Done!


	5. The kidnapping!

I do not own these games!

Me: Hello! everyone its offical! I can no longer post new stories damn computer virus!

Anyway enjoy R/R

It was going to be a beautiful day, or so Tifa thought. She stood behind her bar counting things and making a list of items she would need to get for dinner, she had many mouths to feed. Albel watched her boredly as he sat at the bar counter. Cloud Marlene, Cliff,Fayt And Denzel sat around the Tv playing Soul Calbiur Three. Denzel had bought it yesterday and couldn't wait to play it. It was Denzel Vs. Cliff, and Cliff lost, and lost badly.

"NO!" Cliff cried in defeat. Cloud grinned and patted Denzel on the head. Denzel grinned and gave Cliff the peace sign.

"Yay!" Marlene cheered. Denzel smiled and walked over to Marlene.

"Hey want to play against me?" He asked in a shy tone. Marlene nodded and took the controller from Cliff. Cliff pouted.

"Denzel which character should I be?" She asked. Denzel pointed out a character wearing a kimono.

"Be Suska..she is really strong!" Denzel encouraged. Marlene nodded and chose the character. The battle begun and with a push of a few buttons they began to fight eachother. Denzel noticed Marlene was struggling so he began to lose on purpose, and when the match was over Marlene had won.

"Yay! I did it!" Marlene cheered. Denzel hugged her.

"Yay!" Denzel cheered with her. Cloud blinked and grinned.

"Hey Guys I have to get some things for dinner I'll be right back." Tifa spoke. They only ingored her. Tifa sighed and walked out the door. Albel yawned and began to watch them play the game.

"Hmm...They seem to like that game.." Tifa thought to herself. She smiled and walked down the street. just as she turned to enter the store, a man grabbed her from behind, before she let out a cry of help, a white cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, soon she drifted to sleep, she fell limp in the man's arms.

"I told you Nii-san I'll take whats most percious to you..now I have.." Kadaj laughed and wandered out of the sectors. He placed the sleeping beauty on the moto bike and drove off with her to his hideout. He carried her gently into his house where he was greeted by his elder brothers Yazoo and Loz.

"Is this her?" Yazoo asked watching as Kadaj placed her so softly on the sofa. Kadaj nodded.

"Nii-san's girl.." He repiled. Yazoo bent down to get a better look.

"Very beautiful..I can see why Nii-san loves her so much.." He responded. Loz entered the living room and stared at Tifa's form.

"A new friend?" He asked. Yazoo stood up and grinned.

"Nii-san's girl.."

"I see, maybe when she wakes up we can play together.." He repiled with hope in his voice.

"Maybe, she will be scared at first." Yazoo repiled.

"Er...Kadaj, did you deliver the random note?" Yazoo asked. Kadaj blinked and pulled a white peice of paper from his back pocket.

"Opps..." Kadaj headed out the door but stopped and turned.

"Any of you touch one hair on her head and i'll kill you..." He repiled and headed out the door. He drove back to midgar and tied the note to a brick, he through it into the window of the seventh heaven. Cliff who was at the time passing the window, falls over in pain for the brick hitting him in the head.

"Gah! My head!" Cliff cried in pain. Everyone jumped and ran over to Cliff.

"Hey whats this?" Fayt asked. He untied the brick and read the note.

_Dear Nii-san, _

_I have your girly friend, I kidnapped her.._

_If you want to see her again come to the Forgotten Capital and claim her in battle!_

_If not then we shall kill her..you understand?_

_Bring as many friends as you can..I want to see the look on thier faces when I kill her with my own hands..._

_Xoxoxox_

_With love..Kadaj.._

Fayt gasped. "Cloud they kidnapped her!" Cloud's mako eyes narrowed he grabbed his buster sword and rushed out of the house. He blinked as he saw Albel dashing off infront of him, he was really swift and fast. Albel continue to run with a deterimed look on his face.

"Damn! I should have went with her!" He scolded himself.

"Why didn't she tell us she was leaving?" Albel shouted. He growled and continue to run, Cloud trailing behind him.

_"Tifa...Tifa.."_ Tifa awoke hearing her name being called. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up.

"Your awake Princess." Yazoo spoke walking into the living room. Tifa gasped remembering the events that happened.

"Your Yazoo..in Kadaj's gang." Tifa guessed. Yazoo smirked.

"Correct."

Tifa growled lowly. "Whats your prolbem?" She yelled at him. Yazoo blinked nad backed away from her.

"heaven hath no fury like a woman's scorn!" He whimpered. Tifa blinked and tilted her head.

" Are you serious?" Tifa sked. Yazoo came out of hiding and sat beside her.

"Dun worry sis, no harm will come to ya, your too pretty to die." Tifa blushed at his remarked. Suddenly Loz walks in staring at Tifa ever so carefully.

"Umm Hi?" Tifa spoke. Loz dashes off and hid behind Yazoo. "She talked to me..." He muttered to Yazoo. Yazoo laughs softly.

"What! You guys never talked to a girl before!" she asked. The two brothers simply nodded. Tifa sighed and stared out the window.

"Cloud hurry up and save me!"

rread and review! PLEASE


	6. leaving

I do not own these games!

Me: I'm in a depressing mood so now i'll write a depressing chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!

Tifa had no idea what to do now that she was in the hands of Kadaj. All she could do is wait. Wait for Cloud. But now that Yazoo and Loz had come to thier senses she is now tied up in a chair.

"You won't get away with this!" Tifa cried. Yazoo and Loz juat laughed. Suddenly Kadaj walks through the door.

"Hey girl." He spoke to Tifa in a ill manner. He untied her and dragged her by her arm.

"Lemme go!" She was forced outside by he lake were Aeris had been laid to rest. She looked around at the site. Suddenly a gash of wind and an echo of a moto bike filled the air as Albel and Cloud made thier apperance.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted. Kadaj narrowed his eyes detestingly towards Cloud. Tifa smiled as the two sword weilders took thier stance. Cloud charged at kadaj and threw him to the side. He untied tifa's bounds and she went running into the pring. She stood there. Albel with sword in hand came up behind Kadaj. "Air Slash!" Kadaj was not prepared for this and was thrown back by Albel's mighty attack. Tifa remained in the spring her body trembling, and her inner soul plusating..

_"Whats's this?" _Tifa's eyes grew wide. Suddenly the spring began to wave.

"_Whats happening to me..?" _ Her body gives off a faint Aura. Suddenly a figure merges underwater, and Tifa is pulled under. Cloud who no seen was busy with the fighting of Kadaj.

"Open your eyes..." A familar voice called. Tifa slowly opened her eyes to see the form of Aeris! She gasps.

"Aeris?" She called. Aeris smiled. Her eyes full of life.

"You brought me back fromt he dead Tifa.." She repiled. Tifa blinked.

"But How?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know..but lets go back up.." Aeris spoke and swam to the surface. Tifa followed.

"Tifa!" Cloud called.

"This si your fault Maggot!" Albel scorned. Cloud growled under his breath.

"Is not!" Cloud yelled back.

"You two seem to get along." Cloud turns around and faced the spring his eyes widen.

"A-Aeris!" He spoke and ran into the spring. Tifa pops her head from the spring and looks at Cloud and Aeris. She sighs and crawls out of the spring.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"Tifa revived me!" Aeris smiled and hugged cloud tightly. His cheeks turn a shade of pink and softly hugs back.

"Together again!" Aeris smiled. Cloud nodded. Albel wandered back down the path.

Tifa sat in her room that night not feeling well. She began to feel her strength leave her body. Tears left her eyes, she knew why. She used the speical marshal arts teaching, that her master showed her, she some how tapped into the power when she had a scary feeling of death she figured.

" Its...too...late.." she muttered and sighed as she sat up, she pulled out a pencil and sat at her desk writing something on letter paper. Laughter from downstairs echoed into her room. She growled silently. She folds the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked downstairs and smiled at everyone.

"Hey Tifa." Cloud simply repiled. Tifa nodded slenderly.

"I left gifts for you all upstairs.." Tifa smiled. Everyone blinked and raced upstairs. Except for Cloud.

"Gifts?" he asked. Tifa nodded. He walked up the stairs. Tifa sighed softly and pulled the note from her pocket and placed it on the bar counter. She gave a slender nod and walked out of the bar, she wandered until her form disappeared into the horizen.

"Hey I thought she says there was gifts upstairs." Cliff spoke in disapointment. Fayt and Nel nodded. Cloud looked around the bar.

"Where is Tifa?" He wondered.

"Cloud." Albel spoke and handed him the note.

"It was on the counter." he spoke. Cloud stared at the note addressed to him his fingers curling over the ends as the seal it brokena dn it opens. It unfolds and he began to read.

_Cloud,_

_I'm sorry to say I can't fight til the end with you guys._

_I notice how happy you are with Aeris and not with myself.._

_The real reason I left...well thats not important.._

_I doubt I will return to Midgar...so please take care of yourself.._

_I'm sorry I can't stay til the very end..._

_I know this must be hard on you..._

_So this is my last goodbye..._

_I love you all..._

_Tifa..._

Everyone stood there in shock of what Cloud just read. Strife slowly drops the letter as it hits the floor. Fayt and Nel looked to eachother, Albel grunted with disgust.

"Why did she leave...?" Cloud asked. Everyone was silent. Until Aeris stepped up her eyes widen with shock.

"The Marshal art life tactic...NO!" Aeris cried. She places her hands on her head clenching her hair.

"Ti...fa..." She mutters. Cloud looks to her slightly confused. "Aeris?"

Tears fell from her green eyes her hands to her face as she gasps and whimpers.

"TIFA!" she cried and fell to her knees in complete pain.

"Aeris!" Cloud sat by her side.

"Aeris what is it?" He asked.

"Tifa..she is..."

DUNDUNDUN!

like I said I was depressed when i wrote this so..r/r


End file.
